


Wilde Fucks A Watermelon [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, THIS IS JUST SHITPOST, That's it, bloopers, i can't believe i read this, puns, watermelon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: that's it that's the story[A recording of an anonymous fic]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Oscar Wilde/Watermelon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Wilde Fucks A Watermelon [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wilde Fucks A Watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904160) by Anonymous. 



> In my defense, I was left unsupervised. And annoyed. (Just say 'screw', damn it!)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Watermelon.mp3) | **Size:** 8.12MB | **Duration:** 11:41min

  
---|---


End file.
